In 3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project), which is a project aiming to standardize a mobile communication system, the specifications of MBMS (Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service) have been designed. In the MBMS, a radio terminal receives an MBMS service provided over multicast or over broadcast from a network of a mobile communication system (see Non Patent Document 1).